San Valentín y Día Blanco
by Louu
Summary: Regalos vienen, regalos van en esas festividades. ¿Serán suficientes para una declaracíón? IxR Terminado.
1. 14 de febrero Madrugada

**San Valentín**

Madrugada - 14 de Febrero (Kuchiki Rukia)

Rukia contempló con satisfacción el resultado de las últimas horas de trabajo. Definitivamente se trataban de los mejores chocolates que había hecho en toda su vida, y no es que fuera una experta en el tema, más bien todo lo contrario. Ese mismo día se había enterado que existía algo llamado San Valentín y había dedicado toda la tarde, y noche, a preparar sus regalos, misión ciertamente difícil si no hubiera contado con la ayuda de Inoue Orihime. La shinigami sonrió y comenzó a colocar los chocolates en su respectiva cajita, pero se detuvo a contemplar uno en particular. Se trataba de un pequeño corazoncito de chocolate negro con adornos de chocolate blanco. Era el único bombón con forma de corazón que había hecho y por lo tanto el más elaborado. En él había colocado todos sus sentimientos, pese a que sabía que su destinatario probablemente no lo notara. Delicadamente lo depositó en la cajita color azul que tenía frente a ella y la cerró. A su alrededor colocó una envoltura plateada traslúcida y la ató con un moño.

Mientras arreglaba los últimos detalles del moño, un leve ronquido proveniente del rincón de la habitación provocó que Rukia riera por lo bajo. Miró el reloj a su lado y abrió los ojos con sorpresa. 4 AM. Por un momento se imaginó como hubiera sido de haber estado en la casa de los Kurosaki. Claramente no contaría con tanta tranquilidad. Se imaginó el rostro de Ichigo al verla en la cocina y el comentario que lo acompañaría. "¡Qué pérdida de tiempo!" o "Deberías dedicarte a otra cosa, enana" seguramente hubieran sido sus palabras, palabras que representaban fielmente sus primeros intentos. Afortunadamente había mejorado y todo gracias a la ayuda de Inoue. Estaba en deuda con ella por eso y por haberla dejado quedarse en su casa para elaborar los chocolates.

Rukia se puso de pie y llevó el paquetito a donde se encontraban el resto de sus regalos. Dos pequeñas cajitas blancas con sus respectivas envolturas y una un poco más grande de un brillante rojo formaban el montón. Colocó el regalo junto a los demás y se alejó para observar el fruto de su trabajo. La caja azul resaltaba frente a las demás, tanto por ser de mayor tamaño como por la perfección que se reflejaba en el moño. Rukia sonrió. "Todo sea por él" se sorprendió pensando luego de unos segundos y miró a su alrededor para despejar esa idea de su cabeza. Sus ojos se posaron en la pila de cajitas de Inoue.

Rukia no se consideraba una persona envidiosa, pero al ver los bombones de su amiga no pudo sino desear haberlos echo ella. Eran perfectos por donde quisieras mirarlos y a su lado los de la shinigami parecían trozos de chocolate sin forma. Incluso aquellos que había preparado para su "persona especial" eran poco y nada al lado de aquellos en los que Inoue había puesto todos sus conocimientos sobre cocina.

Una caja grande de colores llamativos y envoltura delicada sobresalía del montón. Era aquella dedicada a la persona más preciada de su amiga, al afortunado ganador de los mejores chocolates sobre la faz de la tierra y el corazón de la chica. Desde el fondo de su ser, Rukia deseó que su persona especial no fuera la misma que la de Inoue ya que, llegado el caso, era imposible competir con esos chocolates y la atracción que ejercía su amiga sobre los chicos.

* * *

**Este es el primer Fanfic que escribo sobre Bleach asi qe no sean muy crueles conmigo si me eqivoco en algo **

**La historia ya esta escrita asi qe subire los capitulos tan pronto como los pase a la pc.**

**Y perdonen por la corta extension de este capitulo, prometo que los demas van a ser mas largos =)**

**Dejen reviews **

**Lulaa-chan**


	2. 14 de febrero Mañana

Mañana – 14 de febrero (Kurosaki Ichigo)

Ichigo bostezó sin ningún reparo. Los hollows de la noche anterior no le habían permitido pegar un ojo. Eso, sumado a tener que trabajar con Abarai Renji, lo había dejado exhausto. No era que le molestara la presencia del pelirrojo shinigami, ya que era de mucha ayuda llegado el caso, sino que sus constantes gritos y sus ansias de pelea hacían que echara de menos la presencia de Rukia. Sabía que si en su lugar se hubiera encontrado la pequeña shinigami, en ese momento la cabeza no le estaría retumbando. Pero ella había pedido una licencia por esa noche, alegando que tenía algo muy importante que hacer. Esto incomodaba a Ichigo ya que ese no era un comportamiento muy razonable de su parte. Seguramente si él hubiera querido tomarse un día libre, ella le hubiera gritado y golpeado hasta "hacerlo entrar en razón", a lo que seguiría una de sus típicas peleas.

Ichigo suspiró con añoranza. En cuanto la encontrara le haría algún comentario ofensivo, sólo para hacerla rabiar un rato.

- ¡I-CHI-GO! - gritó Keigo detrás de él, corriendo a su encuentro.

El shinigami sustituto simplemente alzó el brazo, dejando que su amigo se golpeara contra él.

- Ohayo, Ichigo - dijo Mizuiro a su lado

- Ohayo… - respondió el aludido sin detenerse.

- ¡Oi, Ichigo! ¿Ya has recibido algún chocolate? – preguntó Mizuiro alcanzándolo y mostrándole una gran bolsa.

- ¿Por qué habría de recibir alguno? – preguntó sin entender.

- ¿Acaso no sabes que día es hoy?

- 14 de febrero…

- ¡ES SAN VALENTÍN! – gritó Keigo apareciendo frente ellos - ¡Las chicas lindas nos dan chocolates!

- Ah. Lo había olvidado – dijo Ichigo sin darle importancia y se alejó en dirección a su clase.

Entró al aula sin prestar atención al tumulto en su interior y se dirigió hacia su asiento. Sólo cuando depositó la mochila sobre él, miró a su alrededor. El lugar era un caos. Podía ver grupos de chicas que conversaban nerviosas entre murmullos, seguramente dándose ánimos unas a las otras para acercarse a los chicos; otras tantas, menos numerosas, entraban y salían del aula para llevar sus regalos; y unas pocas hablaban animadamente tras haber repartido sus chocolates. Los chicos por su parte, ajenos a todo el ajetreo, dedicaban ese tiempo a terminar sus tareas o contarse lo que habían echo durante el fin de semana.

Ichigo suspiró, por más que lo intentara esa festividad no lograba llamar su atención en lo más mínimo. Cansado, se apoyó en su escritorio y se dedicó a estudiar a quienes entraban y salían. Vio llegar a Chad, Ishida y un temeroso Renji. Los saludó con un gesto, preguntándose si el shinigami sabría algo sobre San Valentín. Por su expresión, dedujo que no era así.

En ese momento vio entrar a Inoue y Tatsuki, seguidas de cerca por Rukia. La shinigami se veía tanto o más cansada que él, pero emanaba un aire alegre y confiado que hizo dudar a Ichigo. Las tres se detuvieron al inicio de la fila de asientos y tomaron de sus bolsas sus respectivos regalos. La mirada del shinigami sustituto se clavó en Rukia y la siguió en su paseo entre los escritorios.

Una cajita para Ishida, otra igual para Chad… Ahora comprendía. Ella había dedicado su día libre a hacer chocolates, como el resto de sus compañeras… Una cajita más grande y llamativa que provocó que Renji se sonrojara. ¿Más grande y llamativa? ¿Eso significaba que Rukia estaba…?

- Eto... ¿Kurosaki-kun?

Ichigo se vio obligado a retirar la vista de la sonriente Rukia y el confundido pelirrojo para posarla en su interlocutora.

- Ah. Ohayo, Inoue.

- Eto… - la chica se veía nerviosa y sus mejillas se iban encendiendo con el transcurso de los segundos – Yo… ¡Toma!

La joven bajo la cabeza y le tendió una cajita colorida y sobrecargada de adornos.

- Arigato – dijo Ichigo tomándola y esbozando una sonrisa confusa.

Inoue también sonrió y, para alivio del chico, la escena fue interrumpida por Tatsuki.

- ¡Oi, Ichigo! ¡Toma! – gritó la joven lanzándole el regalo, que el shinigami sustituto atrapó a duras penas. Era notoriamente más pequeño y menos elaborado que el de Inoue.

- Arigato – grito él como respuesta levantando un brazo para saludarla.

Delante de él, Inoue hizo una leve reverencia, aún roja como el pelo de Renji, y se dirigió a donde se encontraba su amiga.

- Ohayo, Ichigo – dijo una voz a su lado –. Parece que ya has recibido tus chocolates…

Ichigo volvió la vista y se encontró con el rostro de Rukia. La shinigami miraba de forma extraña las cajitas que tenía en las manos, y el aire de felicidad que la invadía al entrar había desaparecido.

- Sí – contestó él sin saber que otra cosa decir y dejando rápidamente los paquetes sobre su escritorio.

- Me alegro – dijo ella sin ninguna emoción real y se ubicó en su asiento.

Ichigo se quedó paralizado. ¿Qué había sido esa respuesta? Escrutó durante unos minutos más el rostro de Rukia como si eso pudiera explicarle que le sucedía, pero retiró la mirada al no encontrar nada. Observó a su alrededor y cayó en la cuenta de que algo extraño ocurría. La shinigami le había dado chocolates a Ishida, Chad, Renji… ¿Y dónde estaban los suyos? Además, había notado que la caja de Renji era más grande y elaborada que las del resto…

Sintió como una sensación extraña lo invadía por dentro. ¿Celos? Nunca se había sentido así antes. Quería que Rukia le hubiera dado esa caja a él, quería saber que era más importante para ella que Renji… No, no podía pensar en eso, no era parte de él ser así. Rukia era libre de hacer lo que quisiera. No debía sentirse desplazado, ni mucho menos _celoso_.

* * *

**Acá subo el 2do cap!! Muchas gracias por los reviews, realmente me ayudaron a querer seguir subiendo lo que escribo.**

**Veré de subir en estos días el 3, si llego con los tiempos...**

**Nuevamente muchas gracias =)**

**Lulaa-chan**

**Pd: Para story love (perdona si me equivoco con el usuario, ya que soy bastante nueva en esto) que me preguntaba por el hecho de que Orihime cocina horrible y yo hice que ella hiciera los mejores chocolates.. Sí, tienes razón, es sólo que para la trama de la historia debía hacer que ella mejorara un poco en ese aspecto.. Además, no creo que para su "Kurosaki-kun" fuera a aplicar alguna de sus extrañas combinaciones jejeje.**


	3. 14 de febrero Mediodía

14 de Febrero – Mediodía (Kuchiki Rukia)

Idiota, idiota, idiota. No podía reconocerse a sí misma. ¿Se había echado atrás sólo porque Inoue le había ganado de mano? Ese no era un comportamiento razonable para una Kuchiki y mucho menos para la orgullosa Kuchiki Rukia. Aún así debía admitir que las circunstancias apoyaban sus actos. Era imposible para ella competir con Inoue, o al menos eso creía. ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta antes de que ella también le daría los chocolates a Ichigo? Ahora que lo pensaba, era claramente visible lo que su amiga sentía por el shinigami sustituto. Y él, ¿le correspondería?

Sentada a la sobra de un árbol, Rukia observaba la cajita azul que tantos dolores de cabeza le estaba dando. Ese estúpido San Valentín humano le estaba arruinando el día y con ello, su crecida autoestima. Idiota, idiota, idiota. No debería haber echo preferencia, sólo cuatro regalos del mismo tamaño y no hubiera habido ningún problema. Pero sea como fuera, debía dárselo en algún momento. Posiblemente el descuidado de Ichigo no se daría cuenta del empeño que había puesto en el suyo y todo seguiría como antes.

Rukia suspiró y alzó la mirada al cielo para despejar las ideas en su cabeza. En ese preciso instante una rápida sombra se deslizó delante de ella llevándose consigo la caja de chocolates.

- Arigato, Nee-san – rió un chico a varios metros de donde ella se hallaba – Siempre es bueno recibir chocolates en San Valentín, ¿no crees? Aunque sean de una desconocida…

Rukia se puso de pie de un salto. Justo lo que le faltaba, una acomplejada alma que le robara su imperfecta "obra maestra". Podía ver la cadena en su pecho… Un rápido Entierro de Alma y sería como si nada hubiera pasado. En cuestión de segundos salió de su gigai y avanzó rápidamente hacia el chico.

- Creo que tienes algo que me pertenece – dijo Rukia mientras se acercaba dispuesta a realizar el Entierro de Alma.

Pero fue interrumpida por algo que, dándole un golpe seco en el estómago, la alejó varios metros. Junto al alma del chico había aparecido un hollow dispuesto a comérselo. Rukia se puso de pie y vio como el monstruo tenía ya aprisionado en sus manos al joven. Comenzó a correr hacia ellos, pero en ese momento otra zampakutoh acabó con el hollow. La shinigami vio caer al chico al tiempo que Ichigo aparecía en la escena, pero lo que realmente captó su atención fue darse cuenta de que la cajita de azul de chocolates se había estrellado contra el pavimento.

- ¿Te encuentras bien? – le preguntó Ichigo al acercarse a ella y contemplar su expresión de horror.

- S-Sí, eso creo – titubeó Rukia sin apartar los ojos de los restos del regalo.

- ¿Qué es eso? – dijo el shinigami sustituto siguiendo la mirada de la joven.

Rukia sintió como un nudo en la garganta le impedía hablar. Menuda manera de darle sus chocolates. Maldijo mentalmente la situación y el alma que había comenzado todo ese jaleo.

- ¿Chocolates? – dijo Ichigo acercándose a la caja rota.

- T-Tu regalo – susurró Rukia con la mirada baja.

- ¿Eran para mí? – preguntó nervioso.

- No, los hice para Kon. ¡Obvio que para ti, baka! – contestó la shinigami volviendo a su comportamiento normal – Los había olvidado en casa de Inoue y los estaba trayendo cuando apareció ese idiota.

Rukia fulminó con la mirada al perplejo chico que los observaba a lo lejos y en menos de un minuto, lo envió a la Sociedad de Almas.

- No te preocupes, enana, con la enorme caja de Inoue tengo chocolates para toda una vida. Además, posiblemente los tuyo me hubieran matado – dijo el shinigami sustituto riendo.

Rukia se quedó paralizada. El idiota de Ichigo había dado en el clavo para lastimarla. Lo sabía, no podía competir y acababan de confirmárselo. Sentirse dolida por un comentario del baka no era una actitud suya frecuente, pero no podía evitarlo, le había dicho justo lo que no quería oír.

- Baka – murmuró con todo el odio que pudo y se alejó de allí.

* * *

**Acá está el 3º capi!! ^^**

**No es muy largo que digamos y espero haber dejado claro lo que se me ocurrió.**

**Nuevamente gracias por los reviews! **

**Lamentablemente recién podré subir el próximo capítulo dentro de una semana o un poquito más, pero no dejen de dejar alguna crítica constructiva si quieren =)**

**Posiblemente ya se habrán dado cuenta del final, al menos de la primera parte de la historia.. Soy medio obvia jajaja pero espero que la segunda parte sirva como un as bajo la manga ^^**

**De nuevo gracias por los comentarios ^^**

**Lulaa-chan**


	4. 14 de febrero Tarde

14 de Febrero – Tarde (Kurosaki Ichigo)

_Baka_. Ichigo sintió como por primera vez desde que la conocía, Rukia había logrado lastimarlo con ese insulto. Pero no era la palabra en sí lo que lo había herido, sino ver la expresión de la pequeña shinigami al decirla. ¿Qué había pasado?

- Nunca había visto a Rukia así – susurró una voz a sus espaldas.

- ¿Cuánto hace que estás ahí, Renji? – preguntó Ichigo sin voltearse.

- Lo suficiente como para decirte que si no haces algo rápido, puedes ir olvidándote de ella.

- ¿Qué le pasó?

- Mira que eres torpe Ichigo – dijo el pelirrojo desde una rama del árbol mientras jugueteaba con Zabimaru – No preguntes "¿qué le pasó?" sino "¿qué hice?"

- Habla claro…

- Rukia está así por lo que dijiste – Renji pronunciaba las palabras lentamente como si Ichigo fuera tonto, lo que hizo que el pelinaranja se enfureciera.

- Yo no dije nada malo – se defendió el shinigami sustituto con terquedad.

- Serás idiota… ¿Por qué incluiste a Inoue-san en la conversación?

- Yo…

- Rukia estaba interesada en tu opinión sobre sus chocolates y tú vas y le dices que Inoue hace los mejores – soltó Renji en un estallido de ira - ¿Ahora lo entiendes?

Ichigo quedó paralizado. No comprendía nada. ¿Por qué iba a estar Rukia interesada en lo que el pensara? Vio alejarse a un Renji enfurecido y un repentino vacío le invadió el pecho. Idiota.

Aturdido, se acercó a los restos del regalo de la pequeña shinigami. Pese al impacto, la envoltura permanecía intacta, pero no podía decirse lo mismo de los chocolates y la cajita azul. Tomó con cuidado el destruido paquetito y desató el moño, haciendo que los chocolates terminaran de esparcirse en la envoltura. En su mayoría sólo se trataba de trozos rotos, pero llamó su atención uno que parecía haber sobrevivido al encuentro con el hollow. Se trataba de un bombón con forma de corazón. Ichigo lo miró con pesar… ¿Qué había echo?

------

El shinigami sustituto volvió a su casa desanimado. Rukia no se había presentado a las clases de la tarde por lo que le había sido imposible disculparse con ella. "No fue un insulto lo que dijiste" se defendía una vocecita en su cabeza, pero la imagen del rostro de la shinigami en ese momento le decía lo contrario.

Aliviado de que su padre aún estuviera trabajando y así librarse de una de sus estúpidas peleas, Ichigo se dirigió a su habitación sin preocuparse de saber si ya se encontraban sus hermanas en casa. Dispuesto a recostarse en su cama y permanecer allí hasta la hora de cenar, abrió la puerta con lentitud. Pero la habitación no estaba vacía, recostada en el suelo se encontraba Rukia leyendo un manga con gran interés; a su lado Kon miraba una revista de trajes de baño y frente a ellos una bolsa de galletas justificaba las migas en el suelo. En un rincón la pila de mangas se encontraba desparramada.

- Supongo que _tú_ te encargarás de limpiar todo este desorden – gritó Ichigo a pleno pulmón.

- ¡Cállate! – contestó ella en el mismo tono – Estoy en la mejor parte…

Ichigo resopló pero no dijo nada. Después la obligaría a limpiar…

- Además, es tu habitación. A _ti_ te corresponde mantenerla en orden – agregó Rukia en tono mordaz.

Pero el shinigami sustituto no respondió a su provocación. Al dejar las cosas en el escritorio se había encontrado con el fallido regalo de la pequeña Kuchiki y la garganta se le había echo un nudo. Rukia alzó la vista confundida y descubrió el paquetito. La expresión de sorpresa despabiló a Ichigo, quien desató nuevamente el moño y le lanzó uno de los chocolates.

- ¿No sabes que no debes levantar las cosas del suelo? – preguntó Rukia con voz mandona al tiempo que atrapaba el bombón.

- Tenía curiosidad de conocer tus talentos culinarios - contestó Ichigo tomando uno para él.

- ¿Y qué no debes devolver lo que se te regala? - susurró casi inaudiblemente.

Ichigo estaba a punto de preguntarle a qué se refería pero la expresión de la shinigami lo detuvo. Contemplaba con ojos vidriosos el bombón en forma de corazón que tenía en una mano y con la otra se presionaba el pecho. Por primera vez en ese día Ichigo la comprendió. Ese chocolate significaba más de lo que mostraba, no era un bombón en forma de corazón, era_ su corazón_.

- Técnicamente es mío, así que estoy regalándotelo – dijo con una sonrisa ante el doble significado de sus palabras – Además, si voy a morir envenenado, lo mínimo que puedo hacer es llevarme conmigo a la culpable.

Sintió el manga de Rukia golpear contra su cabeza y su sonrisa se ensanchó a pesar del dolor.

- Idiota – dijo ella, pero un extraño brillo se había apoderado de sus ojos.

La antigua Rukia había vuelto y en un mes la recompensaría por lo sucedido, de eso estaba seguro.

* * *

**Fin del Día de San Valentín! Pronto subiré aquí mismo la parte del Día Blanco.**

**Siento mucho haber tardado tanto tiempo en subir el capítulo... simplemente estuve lejos de mi computadora todo este tiempo.**

**Pero debo agregar que eso me sirvió de inspiración. Ya tengo las bases de dos fanfictions más que pienso subir ni bien termine este =)**

**De nuevo MUCHAS GRACIAS por los reviews! Me ayudan a querer seguir escribiendo más y más.**

**Ah! También siento mucho lo corto de los capis... simplemente esta historia salió así.**

**En los próximos días subiré el próximo!**

**Arigato ^^**

**Lulaa-chan**


	5. 7 de Marzo

Día Blanco

7 de Marzo (Kurosaki Ichigo)

- ¡En una semana es Día Blanco! – celebró Inoue aplaudiendo.

- ¿Día Blanco? – preguntó a su vez Rukia confundida.

Ichigo se encontraba recostado contra un árbol y escuchaba la conversación sin mucho interés. Se encontraban en un parque cercano al Instituto, disfrutando de un día extrañamente soleado y caluroso para esa época del año.

- ¡Sí! No me digas que no sabes qué es…

Rukia negó con la cabeza.

- Eto… ¿cómo te lo explico? – comenzó Inoue antes de embrollarse en explicaciones que solo ella entendía.

Miró a Rukia intrigada, pero la shinigami volvió a negar con la cabeza.

- ¡Ya sé! – gritó de repente golpeando la palma de su mano con el puño - ¿Por qué no se lo explicas tú, Kurosaki-kun?

- Intento descansar – repuso él sin voltearse a verlas.

- Por favor, ¿Kurosaki-kun? – pidió Rukia con aquella voz empalagosa que reservaba solo para el Instituto.

Ichigo la fulminó con la mirada, pero luego suspirar resignado se volvió hacia ellas.

- Es el día en que los chicos le regalamos algo a las chicas por el día de San Valentín.

- ¡¿En verdad existe eso?! – gritó Renji al lado de Ichigo sorprendido.

- ¡Así es! – sonrió Inoue.

- Tú me acompañarás a comprar los regalos – murmuró el shinigami pelirrojo a Ichigo con enfado.

- ¿Por qué haría eso? Puedes pedírselo a Ishida o Chad…

- Porque _tú_ deberías haberme avisado antes… además, tú sabes que le gusta a Rukia.

El shinigami sustituto notó un leve sonrojo en las mejillas de Renji y las suyas se colorearon rápidamente, pero de enfado. ¿Qué quería él con Rukia? _Malditos celos_…

- No es verdad, tú la conoces mejor – trató de decir con desenfado.

- No… además, no sé que se regala en estos casos.

- Como si yo lo supiera – alegó Ichigo en voz baja, pero una idea le invadió la mente de repente: si acompañaba a Renji a comprar los regalos podía evitar que comprara cualquier cosa que resultara inconveniente.

Suspiró resignado ante las circunstancias y levantó la vista al cielo.

- De acuerdo, te acompañaré.

------

Ichigo contempló el regalo terminado y sonrió.

- Te gusta, ¿verdad Onii-chan? – dijo Yuzu sosteniendo el peluche.

- Está perfecto. Gracias Yuzu – contestó el chico tomando el muñeco y acariciándole la cabeza a su hermana – No sé qué habría echo sin tu ayuda…

- Arigato, Onii-chan, pero no me refería a _Ichii_. Te gusta esa chica, ¿verdad? Nunca antes me habías pedido ayuda con un regalo.

Ichigo la miró sorprendido y sintió como el calor subía a sus mejillas.

- Arigato, Yuzu – repitió y se alejó en dirección a su habitación.

- Ichi-nii está enamorado – escuchó que le decía Karin a su hermana apareciendo de vaya Dios a saber donde. Sonriendo, cerró la puerta.

- ¿Qué es esa cosa? – preguntó Kon desde su cama.

Ichigo lo ignoró y se dirigió al escritorio. Sabía que lo que iba a ser era cursi y tan impropio de él como tratar bien a Kon, pero debía hacerlo. Al fin había comprendido lo que sentía por ella, sólo faltaba hacérselo saber.

- ¿Para quién es? – preguntó una voz desde la ventana diez minutos más tarde.

Ichigo saltó de su asiento y trató de esconder el peluche tras su espalda, con el rostro más rojo que el pelo de su interlocutor.

- ¡¿Qué haces aquí?! – le gritó el shinigami sustituto recuperándose del susto.

- Quedamos en que me ibas a ayudar con los regalos – dijo Renji entrando por la ventana y sentándose en el suelo – No contestaste mi pregunta…

- Y no voy a hacerlo – respondió Ichigo aún colorado al tiempo que escondía el muñeco lejos de miradas indiscretas.

- Ya me enteraré – dijo Renji con una mirada maliciosa que no le gustó nada.

- ¿No querías comprar los malditos regalos? ¡No tengo todo el día!

- ¡Vamos!

Ichigo abrió de un tirón la puerta de su habitación y casi chocó con la pequeña shinigami que esperaba afuera.

- ¡Ten cuidado, idiota! – gritó Rukia apartándose del camino.

El chico la ignoró y siguió caminando en dirección a la puerta de calle.

- ¿Dónde van? – le preguntó confundida Rukia a Renji.

- Eto… A comprar algo – respondió el shinigami sin mucha convicción.

- Si no vienes, olvídate de mi ayuda – gritó Ichigo desde el piso de abajo.

Renji descendió a tropezones la escalera y, bajo la furibunda mirada del pelinaranja, salieron a la calle.

* * *

**Y aquí está la 5ta parte de esta historia!**

**Siento mucho que sea tan corta... este fanfiction resultó tener capítulos muy breves...**

**Muchas gracias por los reviews! y las críticas al baka que hice de Ichigo en esta historia.. jajaja cuando la escribí me resultó tan lindo que fuera medio lento para entender! jajaja**

**Ya queda poco para el final! **

**Subiré el próximo cap lo más pronto que pueda**

**Arigato ^.^**

**Lulaa-chan**


	6. 14 de Marzo Mañana

14 de Marzo – Mañana (Kuchiki Rukia)

Rukia caminaba arrastrando los pies por la calle. El baka de Ichigo había salido antes de ella en dirección al Instituto sin esperarla y eso la había enfurecido. Debía admitirlo, en el fondo de su alma odiaba ir sola y la presencia del pelinaranja a su lado era tan normal que cuando no estaba lo _extrañaba_…

"_¡Idiota! ¿Qué estás pensando? ¿Extrañar al descerebrado de Ichigo?_" se dijo a sí misma.

"_Sí, lo extrañas_" le contestó una voz en su cabeza.

- ¡NO! – gritó en voz alta y varias personas a su alrededor se voltearon a verla.

Rukia sonrió de manera nerviosa y avanzó más deprisa. Eso le pasaba por pensar idioteces.

- ¡Feliz Día Blanco, Kuchiki-san! – la saludó Inoue mientras entraba al aula. La pelinaranja se encontraba escondida detrás de una gran pila de regalos que abría con entusiasmo.

- Buenos días para ti también, Inoue-san – contestó Rukia con una risita contenida al ver la felicidad plasmada en el rostro de su amiga.

- ¡Mira Kuchiki-san! ¡Ya han dejado tus regalos también! – dijo Inoue sonriendo y señalando en dirección a su escritorio.

La shinigami siguió la mirada de su amiga y se encontró con cuatro paquetes esperando a ser abiertos. Lentamente se acercó a ellos, casi sin creer que estuvieran ahí. ¿Acaso había pensado que no recibiría ninguno?

Tomó el más pequeño con mano temblorosa. Tenía una tarjeta colgada del moño y decía ser de Ishida. Levantó la tapa de la cajita con cuidado y se encontró con un hermoso brazalete adornado con la cruz de los Quincy. Sonrió para sí misma y buscó al chico entre la multitud a su alrededor para agradecerle el regalo, pero no pudo encontrarlo.

Volviéndose a los paquetes, tomó otra cajita con envoltura dorada. Era de Sado-kun. La abrió y chilló de alegría: se trataba de un conjunto de monedero y llavero con la imagen de Chappy. "_Arigato, Sado-kun_" pensó para sus adentros casi saltando de contenta.

Estaba por tocar el tercer regalo cuando entró la profesora y, con un par de gritos, obligó a todo el mundo a ocupar sus asientos. Rukia resignada colocó los regalos a un lado de su escritorio y se dispuso a atender la clase.

- Ohayo Rukia – susurró Ichigo ocupando su lugar a la izquierda de la shinigami.

- Ohayo – contestó ella cortante.

- ¿Qué demonios…? – comenzó a decir el chico.

- Podrías haberme esperado esta mañana… al fin y al cabo has llegado después que yo – respondió ofendida.

No sabía por qué había dicho eso, pero una vez que Ichigo le habló, no pudo contenerse y las palabras surgieron por sí solas. Miró al chico con detenimiento y se cabreó más al notar que no mostraba sorpresa alguna por lo que había dicho.

- Tenía algo que hacer – dijo él evitando su mirada y con nerviosismo agregó – Aún no has terminado de abrir los regalos, ¿verdad?

La pregunta dejó perpleja a Rukia, haciendo que se olvidara de su enojo.

- No, ¿por qué lo…?

- ¡Kuchiki-san, Kurosaki-kun! – les gritó la profesora llamando su atención – Si quieren continuar su charla, saben donde está la salida.

- Lo siento – contestaron los dos al mismo tiempo con un leve sonrojo en las mejillas.

------

- ¡Vamos! ¡Ábrelos Kuchiki-san! – le exigía Inoue un par de horas más tarde a la pequeña shinigami.

Se encontraban bajo unos árboles junto al resto de las chicas de la clase en la hora del almuerzo y, para alivio de Rukia, su amiga era la única interesada en el contenido de los dos regalos frente a ellas.

- De acuerdo – se resignó Rukia luego de casi media hora de súplicas.

Tomó la misma caja que había estado por abrir cuando la profesora la interrumpió, dejando la bolsa azul-violácea para después. No tenía tarjeta por lo que levantó la tapa con intriga. Dentro había una foto de Renji y ella de pequeños, rodeada por un marco con pequeños Chappys de diferentes expresiones, y una gran bolsa con sus dulces favoritos. Ignorando la mirada curiosa de Inoue tomó el retrato para observarlo mejor. En ese momento cayó de él una pequeña nota que rezaba: _Arigato Rukia, por todo. Espero te guste. Tu amigo, Renji._

Una gran sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de la shinigami y susurró de manera casi inaudible: "_Gracias a ti, Renji_". Luego de contemplarla por un par de minutos, pasó la fotografía a Inoue y se acercó la bolsa del cuarto regalo. Tampoco tenía tarjeta, pero Rukia se atrevía a apostar que era el de Ichigo. Lentamente abrió la bolsa y extrajo de ella un peluche del tamaño de su mochila. Era un conejo blanco vestido de shinigami. El traje, junto a unos mechoncitos que simulaban cabello de color anaranjado y una pequeña Zangetsu, hacían que el peluche adquiriera la apariencia de Ichigo. Pero no eran esos detalles los que habían dejado con la boca abierta y el corazón palpitándole con fuerza a Rukia, sino un corazón de papel rojo sujeto al lugar donde estaría el del muñeco. Temblando, la shinigami tomó el papel y leyó las palabras "_Es tuyo_" en su interior.

- ¡Oh! ¡Un peluche! – gritó Inoue a su lado despabilándola - ¿Puedo verlo?

Rukia instintivamente escondió el corazón de papel antes de pasarle el peluche. No quería que nadie lo viera, no por ahora ya que ni ella comprendía lo que sentía.

- ¡Es tan mono! Se parece a Kurosaki-kun – dijo la chica con alegría – Incluso tiene su zampak…

La voz de Inoue se extinguió de repente, haciendo que Rukia se volteara a verla.

- ¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó preocupada al ver como los ojos de su amiga comenzaban a llenarse de lágrimas.

- Nada – mintió Inoue secándose las lágrimas que amenazaban con rodar por sus mejillas – se me debe haber metido algo en el ojo…

Rukia tomó el peluche que le tendía su amiga sin comprender y fue en esa segunda mirada cuando descubrió lo que había enmudecido a la chica: cerca de la empuñadura de Zangetsu se podía leer con toda claridad los caracteres "_I x R"_ escritos con la desordenada letra de Ichigo.

De repente la shinigami sintió la imperiosa necesidad de abrazar el peluche con todas sus fuerzas ante la ausencia de su versión en carne y hueso, pero se contuvo ante la expresión triste de Inoue. Sin embargo, no pudo evitar sonreír ante la ocurrencia del chico. Había sido una idea tan infantil, pero a la vez tan dulce y tierna que no sabía si reír o correr en su búsqueda. Optó por lo primero y soltó una risita nerviosa para aliviar la tensión que la invadía.

- Lo siento Inoue – susurró Rukia cuando pudo controlar su expresión y mostrarse apenada.

- No es tu culpa, Kuchiki-san – contestó ella con una sonrisa que no llegó a sus ojos.

Rukia no sabía qué hacer o qué más decir. No quería ver a Inoue triste y menos por su culpa ya que al fin y al cabo eran amigas. La campana la salvó al anunciar la vuelta a clases. Rápidamente Rukia tomó los regalos y se dirigió al aula casi corriendo, sin detenerse hasta llegar a la puerta. Respirando con dificultad se apoyó contra la pared y miró el peluche que aún tenía en sus manos. Involuntariamente lo abrazó, preguntándose, por primera vez, que le diría a Ichigo.

* * *

**Wow! este capítulo me quedó más largo de lo que creía!**

**El próximo es el final! si es que no se me ocurre de repente cambiarlo y matar a todos o.O**

**Próximamente subiré dos nuevos fanfiction Ichirukistas que ya he terminado en papel =) así que están invitados a leerlos!**

**Muchas gracias por los comentarios! hacen que quiera seguir escribiendo =)**

**Prometo un agradecimiento mejor en el próximo capítulo como cierre de este fanfiction**

**Sayonara ^^**

**Lulaa-chan**


	7. 14 de Marzo Tarde

14 de Marzo – Tarde (Kuchiki Rukia – Kurosaki Ichigo)

La tarde transcurrió sin que Rukia e Ichigo cruzaran palabra. Las clases habían sido una buena excusa para no hablar y sumirse en sus propios pensamientos: una en cómo responder al regalo, el otro en preguntarse su reacción.

Finalmente el timbre que anunciaba el fin de clases sonó, dejándolos paralizados por un nerviosismo que progresivamente los iba invadiendo. Rukia guardó todos los regalos en la bolsa, a excepción del peluche que abrazó con el brazo izquierdo contra su pecho. Ichigo la observó de soslayo y la presión en su corazón disminuyó. "_Es un primer paso_" pensaron ambos y salieron juntos del Instituto.

- Etto… Lindo brazalete – dijo Ichigo rompiendo el silencio que los perseguía desde el Instituto.

- Es el regalo de Ishida – murmuró Rukia observando su muñeca.

Sus ojos se toparon con el peluche que ella llevaba casi de forma inconsciente y levantaron la vista al mismo tiempo, logrando que sus miradas se cruzaran.

- Etto…

- Etto…

Ambos soltaron una risita nerviosa y desviaron la mirada. Al ver que ninguno decía nada, Rukia se armó de valor y habló:

- Etto… Arigato Ichigo – susurró con la vista clavada en el suelo y alzando un poco el muñeco para que se notara de qué estaba hablando.

Las mejillas de ambos ardían.

- No es nada – respondió Ichigo rascándose la cabeza distraído y siguieron caminando.

Llegaron a la casa de los Kurosaki sin cruzar otra palabra, pero lanzándose miradas furtivas cuando pensaban que el otro no los veía.

- Ohayo Oni-chan, Rukia-chan – los saludó Yuzu desde la cocina cuando entraron.

- Ohayo – respondió Rukia sonriendo.

- Buenas… - fue todo lo que dijo Ichigo sin ánimo y siguió camino a su habitación.

Rukia se disponía a seguirlo escaleras arriba cuando Yuzu la llamó.

- Matte Rukia-chan. Te ves muy feliz el día de hoy – dijo la pequeña Kurosaki sonriendo.

- ¿Por qué lo dices? – preguntó la shinigami con cierto rubor en las mejillas.

- Tienes cierto brillo en la mirada – respondió Yuzu sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro y agregó en un susurro – Es por el peluche de Ichi-nii, ¿verdad?

Rukia adquirió el color del pelo de Renji en un segundo, perdiendo la capacidad del habla y de respirar.

- ¡Estoy muy feliz de que te lo haya dado a ti! – dijo la niña abrazándola.

- ¿C-Cómo sabes que me lo regaló Ichigo? – preguntó Rukia una vez que pudo calmarse.

- Onii-chan me pidió que lo ayudara con el traje de _Ichi_, pero no me dejó ver como quedaba terminado. ¡Es precioso!

- ¿_Ichi_? – murmuró la shinigami conteniendo una sonrisa.

- ¿No te gusta el nombre, Rukia-chan? Es que se parece tanto a Ichi-nii…

- Está perfecto – susurró la pelinegra mientras abrazaba el conejo y a su lado Yuzu sonrió feliz.

Ichigo entró a su habitación y se recostó sobre su cama. El Día Blanco lo estaba volviendo loco. Aunque pensándolo bien, los nervios eran los que le estaban haciendo pasar un mal momento. No había ni imaginado que iba a ser tan complicado confesarle a Rukia lo que sentía, al fin y al cabo el peluche lo decía todo, o eso había creído. Se rascó la cabeza confundido, ¿por qué era tan difícil?

Tomó un manga del escritorio para despabilar las ideas, no sin antes darle un manotazo a Kon que se había subido a la cama, y comenzó a leerlo distraído. Era una historia aburrida, de esas que le encantaban a Rukia y que él consideraba un desperdicio de papel, pero a falta de algo mejor intentó concentrarse en ella. En ese momento escuchó abrirse la puerta pero ignoró el sonido, incapaz de mirar el rostro de quien acababa de entrar.

- ¡Nee-san! – chilló Kon corriendo a los brazos de Rukia.

Ichigo forzó la mirada en una de las páginas del manga, esperando el típico sonido que producía el peluche al ser aplastado por el pie de la shinigami. Pero éste no se escuchó. En su lugar un estridente sollozo inundó la habitación.

- N-Nee-san – lloraba Kon - ¡M-Me has cambiado!

Rukia rió e Ichigo no pudo evitar levantar la mirada. Kon señalaba un conejo de cabello naranja y ropas de shinigami que Rukia sostenía en los brazos. Era el peluche que _él_ le había regalado…

La shinigami sonrió burlonamente al ver la cara de sorpresa del chico y tomó un manga del pilón a un costado de la habitación. Apoyó con delicadeza el peluche en el suelo junto a ella, abrió la bolsa de dulces de Renji que había traído consigo y se recostó a leer. Si a eso podía llamarse leer: no podía concentrarse en más de dos palabras seguidas. ¿Por qué estaba en la habitación de Ichigo? ¿Acaso le gustaba sentirse como una idiota cada vez que estaba a su lado sin saber que decir?

Ichigo la observó durante unos segundos. Parecía tan concentrada como él en el manga que tenía en las manos, ya que pasaba las páginas sin leerlas. Un repentino deseo lo invadió de repente: quería escuchar su voz mandona, odiaba el silencio que los había seguido durante el día. Miró a su alrededor en busca de algo para molestarla y se topó con la bolsa de dulces de Renji, que viniendo al caso _él_ había elegido. Se puso de pie y se acercó a Rukia. Sin decir nada tomó el dulce que sabía era el favorito de la shinigami e hizo ademán de llevárselo a la boca.

- ¡¿Qué crees que haces baka?! – gritó la pelinegra poniéndose de pie de un salto.

- Tengo hambre – dijo el chico encogiéndose de hombros pero sin comérselo.

- ¡Es mío!

- Anda, no seas egoísta… - se burló Ichigo con una sonrisa.

- ¡DA-ME-LO! – gritó Rukia tratando de alcanzar la mano del shinigami sustituto.

- ¡NO-QUIE-RO! – le contestó él en el mismo tono acercando su rostro al de ella como siempre hacían cuando peleaban.

- ¡BAKA! ¡DEVUELVEMELO! – chillaba ella intentando sacárselo sin éxito y golpeándolo con fuerza.

Luego de varios minutos sin que ninguno cediera, Ichigo le lanzó el dulce a una sorprendida Rukia, feliz de haber vuelvo a la rutina.

- Ahí lo tienes… A fin de cuentas no me gustan – dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

Rukia no lo comprendía. ¿Qué había sido eso? Conocía a Ichigo casi más que él mismo y en cualquier otra ocasión él hubiera terminado comiéndose el dulce, sólo para demostrar que era superior a ella. ¿Por qué no lo había echo ahora? Incluso sonreía, con esa sonrisa que le encantaba…

- ¡TOMA! ¡Esto es por robarme a Nee-san! ¡Y esto…! – gritó Kon a sus pies.

El leoncito estaba atacando el peluche de Rukia con ferocidad e intentaba arrancarle una oreja.

- ¡Suelta a _Ichi_! – gritó la shinigami propinándole una patada que provocó que Kon chocara contra la pared y cayera inconsciente.

Ichigo observó como la chica con rostro afligido revisaba que el peluche no estuviera roto. ¿Lo había llamado _Ichi_?

- ¿Ichi? – preguntó rascándose la cabeza.

Rukia se sonrojó. ¿Lo había dicho en voz alta? ¡Maldito Kon y su enfermiza obsesión!

- S-Sí. Yuzu lo llamó así y pensé le quedaba bien… - murmuró la chica chocando la punta de los dedos índice.

- ¿Qué más dijo Yuzu?

- Nada – respondió Rukia perpleja - ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

- Yuzu me ayudó con el peluche – comentó Ichigo mirando en otra dirección al tiempo que pensaba "_Es ahora o nunca_".

- Sí, me lo dijo – asintió la shinigami.

- ¿No te dijo por qué le pedí ayuda?

- N-No – respondió Rukia con el corazón latiéndole con fuerza. ¿Iban en la dirección que ella creía?

Ichigo suspiró pero no dijo nada. Un leve sonrojo había invadido sus mejillas también y estaba haciendo todo lo posible por evitar la mirada de la chica que tenía enfrente.

- ¿Por qué? – preguntó ella luego de unos segundos al notar que no continuaba.

- Porque era… - susurró Ichigo a pocos centímetros del rostro de la shinigami aún sin mirarla a los ojos. Ninguno de los dos se había percatado del lento acercamiento que se había producido en los últimos minutos – Porque era para la persona más preciada para mí…

Ichigo murmuró las últimas palabras al oído de Rukia y pudo notar como ella se estremecía al escucharlo. Sin embargo, no pudo verla sonreír como nunca lo había echo antes y al instante siguiente Rukia lo abrazó. El shinigami sustituto tardó varios segundos en reaccionar y colocar sus manos en la cintura de la chica para acercarla más a él. Estuvieron así varios minutos, envueltos en su mundo e ignorando todo a su alrededor. Lentamente Ichigo la separó unos centímetros y, colocando sus manos alrededor del rostro de Rukia, lo alzó para mirarla a los ojos.

- Te quiero Rukia – dijo en tono inaudible y la besó.

Su actitud había tomado por sorpresa a la shinigami, por lo que tardó un momento en responder al beso. Era algo que nunca había experimentado antes: las mariposas en la panza, la sonrisa que luchaba por aparecer en sus labios y el deseo de que ese momento durara para siempre. Había sido un beso corto, pero para ellos había durado una preciosa eternidad.

Al separarse miró al chico a los ojos. Lo sabía, él había sentido lo mismo que ella todo este tiempo.

- Te quiero baka – dijo Rukia con una sonrisa besándolo rápidamente.

- ¡Hyaaaaaa! Ichi-nii tiene novia – gritó alguien desde la puerta.

Ichigo y Rukia se voltearon con rapidez. En el umbral se encontraban Karin y una llorosa pero sonriente Yuzu.

- ¡Yuzu! Los distrajiste… - dijo Karin con enfado a su hermana, y luego dirigiéndose a Ichigo agregó - ¡Ya era hora Onii-chan!

- ¡Fuera de aquí! – gritó el shinigami sustituto sonrojado dando zancadas en dirección a sus hermanas.

- ¡No te preocupes! No le diremos al viejo – se oyó el gritó de Karin antes de que Ichigo cerrara la puerta con fuerza.

Rukia rió a su lado, también sonrojada, e Ichigo la abrazó. Allí, entre sus brazos tenían todo lo que querían, ¿qué más podían pedir?

**FIN**

* * *

**Hyaaaaaa!! El final ^.^**

**Por favor no me maten por haberlo echo tan cursi... jajaja**

**Ahora los agradecimientos:**

**- a todos los qe me siguieron desde el primer cap (Selenic Soul, Naoko tendo, story love)**

**- a los que comenzaron a leerlo despues y me ayudaron con sus comentarios :)**

**- a los que lo agregaron a favoritos jajaja! es un gran honor a estar en los favoritos de alguien**

**- y finalmente (como todooos!) a Kubo Titee por crear Bleach! aunque tendría que poner más Ichiruki**

**Muchas gracias!! y espero les haya gustado!**

**Lulaa-chan**


End file.
